


Тройняшки

by eugenias



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Peter is stupid and oblivious, spiderbros, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Джонни влюблен в Питера. Вот только Питер:1. Его лучший друг,2. Натурал,3. Идиот, черт подери.Так что он рассказывает свой самый большой секрет Бену и жалуется на глупость его брата. Питер почему-то думает, что они встречаются. И это его не удивляет.





	Тройняшки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Triplets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178877) by [damianwayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne). 

> Переведено на #spideytorchweek в сообществе https://vk.com/spidey_torch  
Выражаю огромную благодарность тем, кто решился нести этот пейринг в рунет

Задрав маску до переносицы, Питер жевал хот-дог.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он, — Мне кажется, отношения не для меня.

— Ага, конечно, паутиноголовый, — фыркнул Джонни. — Отношения не для тебя? Между прочим, когда ты с кем-то встречаешься, это всегда длится дольше, чем любые мои отношения. В последний раз, когда ты и Эм Джей были...

— Ну а я о чём, — кивнул Питер. — Я _всегда_ с кем-то встречаюсь, до тех пор, пока не умираю. Или кто-то чужой не вселяется в моё тело.

Джонни поежился, вспомнив о тех временах, когда доктор Ок «жил» в теле Питера. Как же он радовался, когда его лучший друг вернулся. Потому что тот, так называемый Превосходный Человек-паук никогда не встречался с ним на статуе Свободы, чтобы поесть хот-догов.

— Хочешь сделать перерыв? — спросил Джонни.

— Думаешь, это глупо? — Питер пожал плечами.

Признаться, Джонни не знал, что и сказать. С одной стороны, это не глупо, это умно. Питеру нужно просто отдохнуть от всех этих свиданий. Он ведь даже не успевал перевести дыхание, когда прыгал из одних отношений в другие. Ему нужно время, чтобы поправить здоровье, снова насладиться одиночеством. С другой стороны, какого хрена Питеру вообще отказываться от свиданий? Разве это не очевидно, что кое-кто очень-очень хочет встречаться с ним?

— Не знаю, — сказал Джонни. — Может, ты просто неправильно смотришь на все эти свидания?

Питер наклонил голову и взглянул на него. Джонни с легкостью представил его лицо под маской и теплые карие глаза.

— О чем ты?

Джонни отвел взгляд и посмотрел на горизонт. Где-то там виднелся Нью-Йорк.

— Ну, это как качаться на паутине. Тебе же нравится. Но ты ведь качаешься в разные стороны. Почему бы в случае со свиданиями не попробовать такой метод?

— Я... — Питер подавился хот-догом.

— Я шучу, расслабься, — рассмеялся Джонни. — Кажется, ты самый натуральный натурал из всех, кого я знаю.

И в этой ситуации _это_ было хуже всего.

— Звучит, как оскорбление, — фыркнул Питер. — Не все же западают на Дакена.

— Вообще-то, неправда, — Джонни прищурился. — _Все_ западают на Дакена.

Ему пора сдаться. Питер — безмозглый идиот, и он, очевидно, не заинтересован в Джонни. Он ведь даже не ревновал, когда Джонни рассказал ему, что переспал с Дакеном. Сначала он удивился, а затем поинтересовался, не влюбился ли Джонни в Дакена и не разбил ли он ему сердце. После и вовсе только дразнил его из-за этого.

— А ещё все западают на меня, — сказал Джонни, продолжая вести свою игру, несмотря на то, что уже давно проиграл. — Ты не можешь быть натуралом, если знаком со мной, Пити.

Питер просто рассмеялся и толкнул Джонни в плечо.

***

Последним человеком на всей Земле, кого Джонни хотел увидеть прямо сейчас, был Питер Паркер.

Тупой Питер. Он даже не заметил, что Джонни пытался приударить за ним и пропускал мимо ушей все подсказки, которые должны были _наставить _его на путь истинный. Даже перепихон с Дакеном не помог. Ладно, Джонни почти переспал с Дакеном. Ну, то есть, технически именно _это_ он и сделал, вот только часть его в тот момент думала о том, что Питер может его приревновать. Или, наконец, увидит Джонни в другом свете.

Так что он не хотел видеть Питера сегодня. Да и вообще кого-то угодно, именно поэтому он, замаскировавшись, бродил по улицам в одиночестве. У него не было настроения фотографироваться со всеми теми людьми, которые желали отхватить кусочек Джонни Шторма. Солнечные очки и бейсболка — отличная маскировка. Прямо так он зашел в кафе, в котором прежде никогда не был. Но это ведь Нью-Йорк, детка, здесь повсюду магазины и кафешки.

Он решил сесть за стойку. Как будто это бар, где он может утопить свои чувства в алкоголе, правда вместо алкоголя — кофе.

— Привет, что будете пить? — он услышал знакомый голос.

— Питер? — Джонни поднял голову.

Он действительно не хотел видеть Питера, но что уж поделаешь — Питер уже здесь. Ужасно милый в этом фартуке и.... блондин.

— Придется тебя разочаровать. Я Бен, — он указал на имя, написанное на бейдже, что был у него на груди. — Я его кузен.

— Воу.

Джонни давно не видел Бена. Он по-прежнему выглядел в точности, как Питер, если забыть про его белые волосы. Милый, с этими карими глазами, в которых Джонни мог потеряться на несколько часов, и с белоснежной улыбкой. Конечно, он всё ещё был таким. Чтобы ни случилось, он оставался клоном Питера. Хотя была заметна разница. Бен вел себя иначе, держался куда уверенней.

— Не знал, что ты в Нью-Йорке.

— Ну, я какое-то время жил в Вегасе, — сказал Бен, пожав плечами, и наклонился над стойкой. — Но теперь я здесь.

— Серьезно? Променял Вегас на Нью-Йорк? — усмехнулся Джонни.

— Ну, полагаю, я соскучился. Так, чего желаешь?

— Самый обычный кофе.

— И свободные уши?

— Здесь для меня специальным сервис? — Джонни поднял брови.

— Ты же знаешь, — Бен постучал по виску, — у меня всё ещё остались воспоминания Питера. Так что я в курсе, как ты выглядишь, когда что-то творится в твоей голове.

Он поставил вариться кофе для Джонни.

Джонни никогда не понимал, в чем заключалась сделка Питера с его клонами. Как-то Питер пытался объяснить ему детали, но от этого только голова заболела. Всё, что ему нужно знать: Бен — клон-блондин, Кейн — клон, сидящий на стероидах. Ну, а если учесть еще и дока Ока, то именно он был самым странным гибридным клоном. Джонни его презирал.

***

Закончив работу, Бен подсел к Джонни.

Несмотря на многочисленные воспоминания о том, как они проводили время вместе, совсем юные, когда Джонни еще не знал, кто прячется под маской, они никогда не были по-настоящему близки. Для Бена Джонни — лишь часть жизни Питера. Он предпочитал заводить новых друзей и строить свою собственную жизнь, в которой он не клон Питера Паркера, а простой парень Бен Рейли.

Но даже несмотря на это, он всё равно заботился о людях, которые были частью жизни Питера. Включая Джонни, с которым Питер за эти годы по-настоящему сблизился. Об этих, новых воспоминаниях Бен ничего не знал.

— Ну, что тебя тревожит, Шторм?

— Вы с Питером близки? — спросил Джонни, стянув очки.

— Мы практически близнецы. Ну или пара... тройняшек.

Джонни рассмеялся.

— Просто... Могу я пожаловаться на Питера?

— Ты же знаешь, для чего нужны братья? С удовольствием посплетничаю о нем с его лучшим другом.

Бен улыбнулся. Джонни провел рукой по светлым волосам.

— Просто он иногда такой идиот. Ну, в том смысле, что он всегда такой милый придурок, но в последнее время это так бесит.

— И что же он такое сделал, раз так тебя разозлил?

— Скорее, что он не сделал, — стиснув зубы, сказал Джонни. Рассердившись, он взял свою чашку кофе и сделал глоток. — Он вечно... жалуется. О своей личной жизни. И когда я... Тебе не понять. Хотя, подожди, ты же его клон. Так что ты такой же идиот, как и он. Понятия не имею, что мне делать.

— Ты влюблен в Питера? — Бен посмотрел на Джонни.

— Нет, — Джонни сильно покраснел.

— Ну да, — Бен широко ухмыльнулся. — Ты _не_ влюблен в него.

— Он придурок. Я бы не стал влюбляться в придурка.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я тебе не верю? Логика, — Бен откинулся на спинку стула. — Джонни Шторм. Влюблен в.… Питера.

— О чем ты вообще? Он милый.

— Ну да, знаю. Я выгляжу в точности как он.

Джонни уставился на Бена, резко изменившись в лице.

— Ладно-ладно, ты поймал меня за яйца. Но не говори ему.

— Зачем мне это?

— Не знаю? Вы же типа братья?

— Не скажу, — Бен покачал головой. — Но я понимаю, почему ты так расстроен. И кстати, я не такой идиот, как он. И вообще, Питер гей, что ли?

— Ты его _клон_!

— А ты его лучший друг!

— Возможно, — Джонни вздохнул. — Я... Я постоянно намекаю, а он никогда не понимает моих намеков. Я все еще называю наши встречи «свиданиями», а он тупо не обращает на это внимания. Ещё никогда в жизни я не хотел такого идиота, как он.

Подумав, Бен рассмеялся.

— Он действительно немного глупый. Я знаю, как это.

— В смысле?

— Мой парень тоже был таким, — объяснил Бен.

— У тебя есть парень? — моргнул Джонни.

— Ну да.

— Ты _гей_?

— Би. И я почти уверен, что и Кейн такой же.

Джонни вздохнул.

— Как ты думаешь... Это возможно, что и...

— Мы клоны, но это не значит, что мы — это он. Так что, понятия не имею, — ответил Бен.

Джонни снова вздохнул и опустил голову, уткнувшись лбом в стол. Так расстроился, подумал Бен. Интересно, когда он успел влюбиться в Питера, ведь они знакомы еще с тех пор, как были подростками.

— Знаешь, что? Если тебе захочется поговорить, я всегда здесь и с удовольствием тебя выслушаю. Ну, и ты за это можешь дать мне побольше чаевых, ты же не бедствуешь? Я хоть и не Питер, но тоже не богат. Это у нас семейное.

Ладно, Кейн не бедный, но Бен понятия не имел, откуда тот брал деньги, чтобы жить во всех этих роскошных отелях.

— Спасибо, чувак, — рассмеялся Джонни. — Я это ценю.

Бен взял салфетку и записал на ней свой номер.

— Вот, если захочешь поговорить. Но не звони, когда у тебя яйца звенят. Это странно, да и у меня есть парень.

Джонни взял салфетку и закатил глаза.

***

Джонни не рассказал Питеру о своей встрече с Беном. И о встречах, которые произошли потом. И о ночных звонках, во время которых он жаловался на то, что Питер самый глупый ботаник в мире. Чертовски умный парень, а не мог понять, что Джонни только и мечтал о том, как Питер толкнет его на койку и оттрахает, как следует. А еще он, разумеется, мечтал о поцелуях и свиданиях.

Особенно сейчас, когда Питер сидел совсем рядом с ним на одном из многочисленных кино-свиданий, которыми они баловались с тех пор, как Джонни понял, что иногда, вместо того, чтобы ударить своего лучшего друга, ему хочется его поцеловать. Это «иногда» медленно сменялось на «всегда».

Сегодняшний марафон был посвящен фильмам из серии «Форсаж».

— Дай мне сказать. «Токийский дрифт» — лучший фильм из серии, — сказал Питер с полным ртом попкорна.

Джонни стащил у него миску с попкорном и поставил себе на колени.

— Ну-ну. Ты просто ностальгируешь. Лучший «Форсаж» это пятый, — возразил Джонни. — Он просто переворачивает все с ног на голову.

— Я не смотрел новые фильмы, — напомнил Питер. — Последние два фильма. Ну, с тех пор, как... Ты знаешь.

— Ну, они не так хороши, но пятый, — Джонни поднял вверх указательный палец. — Он лучший.

— У тебя плохой вкус, Шторм, — Питер поморщился.

— В мужчинах? Возможно. В фильмах? Не настолько, — сказал Джонни.

Мужчины, серьезно? Да, точно. Его влюбленность в Питера была живым воплощением его плохого вкуса.

— Неа, это у всех, кто заинтересован _в тебе_, плохой вкус, — подразнил его Питер. Джонни громко ахнул.

— Ах так! Тогда все, кто заинтересован _в тебе_, совершенно не имеют вкуса. Не понимаю, как ты цепляешь всех этих красоток. Серьезно, я видел всех этих крошек рядом с тобой, ботан, — Джонни покачал головой. Питер закатил глаза. — Ну я в их числе, несомненно.

— Они не интересуются мной.

— Ещё как интересуются.

Питер снова пропустил такой очевидный подтекст в словах Джонни и просто кинул в него горсть попкорна, призвав смотреть фильм.

***

За следующие два месяца Джонни и Бен сблизились.

В какой-то момент они стали так близки, что Бен пригласил его в гости. Он жил в небольшой квартирке прямо над кофейней.

Джонни позвонил в звонок, и молодой парень открыл ему дверь.

— Эм... Я ошибся дверью? — спросил Джонни.

Парень покачал головой, посмотрев на Джонни с широко раскрытыми глазами. Светловолосый, синеглазый, он выглядел совсем юным, как будто ему едва исполнилось двадцать.

— Ты Человек-факел! — вскрикнул он. — Бен рассказывал о тебе.

— Да-да, это я, — улыбнулся Джонни. — А ты?

— Джонни.

— Нет, вообще-то это я Джонни.

— Да нет же, — парень рассмеялся. — Меня тоже зовут Джонни. Джонни Галло. Я, ну, парень Бена.

Он открыл дверь шире, чтобы Джонни мог зайти.

— Я думал, тебя зовут Рики, — выпалил Джонни, проходя. Именно это имя произносил Бен, когда говорил о своем бойфренде.

Галло закатил глаза.

— Он просто так меня называет…

— Джонни? — раздался голос Бена за стеной.

— Да? — одновременно откликнулись оба Джонни.

— А, ну да, — сказал Бен, заходя в гостиную, и поднял брови.

— Я как раз собирался уходить, — сказал Галло. — Был рад познакомиться. Увидимся позже, Бенджи, — отсалютовал он и вышел из квартиры.

Джонни повернулся к Бену.

— _Бенджи_? Он прелесть.

— Да, он такой, — улыбнулся Бен.

— И его зовут _Джонни_. А ты почему-то называл его Рики!

— Это прозвище.

Джонни нахмурился.

— Окей. А сколько ему лет, кстати? По виду он и вовсе малолетка.

— Ему двадцать один. Он не малолетка! — прикрикнул Бен возмущенно.

Джонни пожал плечами и скинул свою куртку.

— Он знает? Ну что ты...

— Да, — кивнул Бен.

Джонни решил больше не поднимать эту тему. Вместо этого он осмотрелся.

— Милая квартирка, — сказал он.

Признаться, она немного напоминала квартирку Питера. Несмотря на множество различий между Питером и Беном, которые он подмечал много раз за разговорами с Беном, у них все еще было много общего. Ну, как у братьев, а не потому что Бен — его клон.

Через полчаса они сидели на диване, и Джонни снова жаловался на Питера. Кажется, уже в сотый раз.

— Он такой недогадливый, — простонал Джонни.

— Ты можешь просто сказать ему, что он тебе нравится, — предложил Бен.

— Ну нет, черт возьми. Я не могу просто _сказать_.

— Ты Джонни Шторм. Разве не ты хорош в подобных вещах? В том, чтобы залезть кому-то в штаны? — спросил Бен.

— Но это же Питер, — поморщился Джонни. — Я не хочу просто _переспать_ с ним. Серьезно, я... Боже, хочу ли я…

— Ты всё ещё говоришь о моем брате!

Джонни закатил глаза.

— Он мне действительно нравится... И быстрый перепихон это не то, что мне нужно, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — Бен медленно кивнул.

Джонни вздохнул. Он думал о Питере. Их вчерашняя киноночь закончилась тем, что Питер уснул, положив голову на его колени. Кто так делает вообще? Они очень близки, но Джонни уверен, что _просто друзья_ так точно не поступают. И это так_ обидно_!

— Как ты и твой бойфренд.... В смысле, как вы встретились?

— Ну, мы... — Бен открыл рот, а потом запнулся. — Мы встретились в Вегасе. Он был там..._ с друзьями_. Сначала мы не ладили. Но мы постоянно сталкивались, и я подумал, что он милый. Немного глупый, но милый.

— Глупый? — фыркнул Джонни. — А ты что?

— Глупый, — Бен толкнул Джонни. — Но, хотя бы, не такой глупый, _как ты._ Просто сделай уже шаг.

Кто-то позвонил в дверь.

— Ты кого-то ждешь? — спросил Джонни.

Бен, отставив кружку с горячим чаем, помотал головой и встал с дивана, чтобы открыть дверь.

***

Джонни лежал на диване Бена.

Почему он лежал на диване Бена? Лежал, небрежно свесив голову, когда вдруг встретился взглядом с Питером.

— Привет? — сказал Бен.

Питер вдруг осознал, что не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как Бен открыл ему дверь, и он увидел Джонни.

— Привет, — ответил Питер.

— Привет, Питер, — Джонни сел, поставив ноги на пол, и улыбнулся.

— С каких пор ты... Я не знал, что вы дружите, — сказал Питер.

— У меня все еще остались твои воспоминания, ты ведь в курсе? — фыркнул Бен.

Прошло столько времени, что Питер уже думать забыл об этом. Конечно, у Бена есть куча его воспоминаний из юношеских лет Питера, включая друзей и семью. И было бы несправедливо, если бы Питер запретил ему общаться с ними. Все-таки они были его семьей и его друзьями тоже. И нет ничего плохого в том, что у Бена есть его воспоминания. Вот когда Отто был в его теле и имел доступ ко всей его сущности, это да, было страшно.

Иисусе, как все сложно.

Но все же... Это было как-то неправильно.

— Так значит, вы друзья, — продолжил Питер.

— Ну да. Я столкнулся с ним пару месяцев назад в кофейне, — объяснил Джонни.

— Почему мне не сказал? — спросил Питер.

— Ну ты же мне не сказал, что он вернулся, так? — Джонни наклонил голову.

Это было так странно. Джонни и Бен были близки и ни один из них не рассказал ему об этом. Достаточно близки, чтобы Джонни мог просто зайти к Бену в гости и для того, чтобы тусить вместе. Питер ничего не знал даже о личной жизни Бена, встречался ли он с кем-нибудь или нет. Но думал, что знал о том, что творилось с Джонни. Да, они трое были заняты борьбой со злом и спасением мира, но вот они с Джонни вчера ночью_ просто _смотрели кино.

— Ага, — подтвердил Бен. — С тех пор мы тусим вместе. Чувствуешь себя брошенным?

Его брат широко улыбнулся.

— Что? Нет, — _Да_. Питер сжал челюсть. — Вы двое можете делать всё, что вам вздумается. Я просто... Решил проведать Бена. Был здесь неподалеку.

Он безбожно врал. На самом деле он хотел поговорить с Беном о всяких альтернативных «я». В обычное время он мог бы обсудить этот вопрос и при Джонни, но по какой-то неведомой причине не мог находиться с ними обоими в одной комнате.

— Ну хорошо, — Бен почесал затылок. — Если хочешь, оставайся.

— Вообще-то, — подал голос Джонни. — Я хотел кое-что с тобой обсудить. Наедине. Прости, Пит.

Находиться с ними обоими в одной комнате определенно тоже самое, что спуститься в ад. Питер прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Не парься, — улыбнулся он, стиснув зубы. — Я просто... Зайду в другой день.

Он развернулся и вышел из квартиры, постаравшись не сильно хлопнуть дверью. Джонни и Бен и не должны знать, что он ревнует.

Стоп!

Питер замер, привалившись к фонарному столбу на улице. Он ревновал? Почему он вообще должен ревновать? Потому что Бен и Джонни сблизились? Это глупо. Они оба дороги Питеру. Бен — его брат, а Джонни его лучший друг. Но Бен, он же... Так похож на Питера, у них одинаковый набор воспоминаний. Что, если в один момент Джонни решит, что из Бена друг получше? Нет, этого не случится. Они с Джонни давно знакомы, дружат еще с тех пор, когда Питер учился в старшей школе.

Правда, теоретически, Бен и Питер знакомы ровно столько же. Даже если после смерти Бена, они не общались... Да и в то время, пока Бен был Человеком-пауком, он создал новые воспоминания, связанные с Человеком-факелом, о которых сам Питер ни сном, ни духом.

Питер чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Ревность — глупое чувство. Он должен быть хорошим братом и лучшим другом, должен просто порадоваться за них. Не похоже, чтобы они плевать хотели на Питера, не после того, что он для них сделал и через что с ними прошел.

Как же это все тупо.

***

Это случилось на следующий день. Питеру всё ещё нужно было поговорить с Беном. В костюме Человека-паука он приземлился на крыше дома, в котором находилась квартира Бена.

Весь день он думал о том, что случилось вчера, и пытался убедить себя в том, что ревность здесь ни к чему. Но это беспочвенное чувство грызло его изнутри, а избавиться от него, оказывается, не так-то просто.

Он вздохнул и пополз вниз к окнам квартирки Бена. Вися вверх ногами, он был готов постучать в приоткрытое окно, как вдруг услышал голос Бена.

— _Блять_, Джонни.

Джонни? Он здесь? Но ведь уже почти час ночи, почему Джонни у Бена? Неужели они уже так сблизились, что могли тусоваться всю ночь вместе? У них что, тоже были киновечера, после которых они засыпали вместе? Но прежде, чем Питер успел придумать что-то еще, услышал ещё кое-что.

— Иисусе, ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Бен.

Питер широко раскрыл глаза. _Что?_ Послышалось какое-то невнятное мычание, а следом за ним смешок Бена.

— Да, я понял, не волнуйся, детка.

_Детка_. Детка?! Что за хуйня? Даже Питер не называет Джонни «деткой». Может, конечно, и называл когда-то, но с иронией, так, шутки ради. Но никогда не произносил это как Бен, таким низким и хриплым голосом, какой бывал у Питера, когда он…

— Блять, в тебе так хорошо. Ты такой тугой, — продолжил Бен и в ответ получил невнятный вскрик. — Тише... Я ведь говорил ни звука, помнишь? Или мне потуже затянуть этот кляп?

_Ох._

Бен и Джонни, они...

Они занимались сексом, а во рту у Джонни был кляп.

Это шокировало его.

Он не мог пошевелиться. Как и не мог и дальше оставаться здесь. Хватит уже того, что он услышал. Ему нужно уйти как можно скорее. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он качнулся к следующему зданию, а потом приземлился на тротуар.

Его брат и его лучший друг занимались сексом. _Ладно, ладно. Клево._

***

Вернувшись к себе домой, Питер стянул маску и упал на кровать.

Осознание того, что Бен и Джонни не просто друзья, а гораздо больше, потрясло его.

Он даже не знал, что Бену нравятся парни. Он знал, что Джонни нравятся парни, он рассказал об этом еще год назад. По правде говорят, он не знал, какие именно парни нравятся Джонни. Он был в курсе только о Дакене, остальные его мало интересовали. Но Бен?

Он же буквально клон Питера. Они выглядели абсолютно одинаково, и отличались только цветом волос — Бен блондин. Но в остальном разницы не было. Получается, что Питер привлекал Джонни?

Нет, не может быть. Он сказал бы, будь оно так. Может, Бен нравился ему за личные качества и душу? В этом плане они с Питером совсем разные. И, вероятно, Джонни и Бен не просто друзья с привилегиями. Джонни упоминал, что они с Беном столкнулись пару месяцев назад, и с тех пор они зависали вместе. Может, он и не говорил об этом Питеру, потому что боялся его реакции.

Как вообще нужно реагировать на то, что твой лучший друг и твой брат-тире-клон встречаются? Было бы не плохо иметь инструкцию для таких случаев. Он должен... Он должен порадоваться за них. Бог свидетель, они оба заслужили немного счастья. Особенно, Бен. Он умирал так много раз, но теперь он вернулся насовсем. Он живет в Нью-Йорке и у него есть работа и бойфренд. Питер обязан его поддержать.

Он должен...

Это всё равно_ странно_. Бен и Питер все ещё выглядели как один и тот же человек. Питер видел Джонни голым (благодаря тому, что у Человека-факела напрочь отсутствует чувство стыда, и иногда, когда он спал в кровати Питера, стаскивал с себя одежду прямо во сне) и Питер уверен, что и Джонни видел его голым. Даже если и _не видел, он же спал с Беном, а они ну... одинаковые._

— Блять, — ругнулся Питер и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Мда, они действительно были вместе.

Прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, Джонни и Бен... Они... Кровь прильнула к лицу, и Питер сильнее вжался в подушку.

Вот дерьмо. Что ему теперь делать с тем, что подкидывает ему его воображение? Джонни с кляпом во рту, лежащий под Беном. И боже, как он ненавидел это все. Ненавидел, потому что это его лучший друг, которого он знает уже много лет. А Питер был странным придурком, который подслушивал, как они с Беном трахаются.

Но какого хрена они вообще открыли окно?! Так любой мог их услышать! Так что это не вина Питера. Как и то, что теперь он ярко представлял себе своего лучшего друга, полностью голого, который лежал на кровати, связанный и с кляпом во рту, со стекающей по губам слюной и раздвинутыми ногами, пока Бен трахал его.

— Это неправильно, — пробормотал Питер себе под нос, когда его разум начал подкидывать ему другие фантазии. Он не мог перестать думать об этом. Потому что внезапно над Джонни навис он сам, а не Бен. Конечно, особой разницы не было, но ему этого было достаточно. —_ Блять._

Он возбудился. Возбудился, представляя, как его лучший друг стонет в кляп. Питер опустил взгляд на вставший член, проклял себя и свое воображение, а потом снял штаны, освобождая член. Возможно, позже он будет чувствовать себя виноватым, но сейчас это не имело значения. Взяв тюбик смазки со своей прикроватной тумбочки, он выдавил немного содержимого себе на руку.

Он сел, прислонившись к стене, и закрыл глаза. Поверхностно провел рукой по члену, а затем сжал его.

Он представлял Джонни с его просящими голубыми глазами, со слезами в уголках, со спутанными золотистыми волосами. Питер представлял, как он дотронется до него — до тела, которое он слишком часто видел обнаженным, что сыграло на руку его воображению. Было так легко представить, как это чувствовать мышцы Джонни под ладонями, его плечи, руки и бедра. Эти чертовы _бедра_, которые он сильно хватал бы снова и снова.

Зачем Джонни и Бену был нужен кляп? Питеру нравилось думать, что только таким образом можно наконец заткнуть Джонни, но ему хотелось бы слышать его. В его воображении Джонни выплюнул чертов кляп и сладко стонал и скулил.

Питер ускорил движения рукой и гортанно застонал.

— Питер, — простонал воображаемый Джонни.

И Питер.... Он бы просто его поцеловал, чтобы заткнуть, использовал бы вместо кляпа собственные губы и вылизал бы весь его рот. Он бы отстранился и наблюдал бы за Джонни в ожидании оргазма, который грязно стонал и цеплялся бы за него, откидывая голову назад.

Иисусе, Бен был прав. Он _красивый_. Такой красивый с раскрасневшимся лицом и прикрытыми глазами и все благодаря Питеру, который трахал его так хорошо и идеально, задевая ту самую точку.

Ещё через пару движений рукой, Питер кончил с мыслью о том, как Джонни кусает его плечо.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Питер успокоился. Он прислонился головой к стене и уставился на устроенный им беспорядок, а потом закрыл глаза.

_Дерьмо._

Он только что дрочил на своего лучшего друга, который, к тому же, еще и парень его брата.

И тут до него дошло.

Он считал себя натуралом, а чувства к Джонни — платоническими. И каким же чертовым идиотом он был. Мудак, одним словом.

***

— Питер избегает меня, — сказал Джонни.

— Может, он просто занят, — предположил Бен и пожал плечами, продолжив вытирать чашки.

Его коллега, заметив, что Джонни снова положил голову на стойку, сочувствующе ему улыбнулась. Джонни стал постоянным посетителем и теперь все его знали. Конечно, они знали его и раньше, кто не знает _Джонни Шторма_? Только теперь они были знакомы с ним лично. Джонни всерьез воспринимал эту кофейню, как бар, а в Бене видел бармена, которому должны платить больше за то, что он выслушивает тут всех, всё равно что психотерапевт.

Бену это было не в тягость. Джонни же его друг, несмотря на то, что его бесполезное нытье порядком начало бесить. Ему пора бы взять себя в руки и, блять, признаться уже! Разве могло случиться что-то еще хуже, чем то, что они имеют сейчас? Если Питер откажет ему, то на некоторое время их общение обрастёт напряженностью. Но они же Человек-паук и Человек-факел, они справлялись и не с такими проблемами, так что смогут после всего остаться друзьями.

— Ничего подобного. Я как-то позвонил ему, его голос звучал странно. С тех пор он не берет трубку. Написал только, что вечер кино отменяется!

— Ладно, — вздохнул Бен. — Я ему позвоню.

— Правда?

— Ну да.

Бен повернулся к своему шеф-повару. Она улыбнулась и кивнула, когда он спросил, может ли он сделать телефонный звонок. Бен достал свой телефон из заднего кармана джинс и набрал номер Питера.

Примерно через минуту Питер все-таки ответил.

— Привет, Бен.

— Ты занят?

— Что? Нет... В смысле, зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Приходи сейчас же ко мне на работу, — твердо сказал Бен. — Тут один огнеголовый ноет о том, что ты его избегаешь.

— Я не ною! — крикнул Джонни, но Бен просто проигнорировал его.

— Ответ «нет» не принимается, — продолжил Бен, а потом положил трубку, Питер даже не успел возразить.

— Думаешь, он придет?

Бен пожал плечами.

— Если нет, то я надеру ему задницу. Или позвоню Кейну и попрошу надрать ему задницу.

Джонни рассмеялся.

Питер появился в кофейне через пять минут. Джонни засиял, когда увидел его. Бен был готов поклясться, что он вот-вот вспыхнет.

— Пит!

— При-ивет, — неловко протянул Питер, сев за стойку рядом с Джонни. — Ну... ты хотел, чтобы я пришел?

— Ты не отвечаешь на мои звонки и смски всю неделю, придурок! — сказал Джонни. Питер прочистил горло и почесал затылок.

— Прости, я просто был... занят.

— Занят, значит, — повторил за ним Бен. — Но сорвался и примчался сюда через пять минут после моего звонка.

— Мне жаль! — воскликнул Питер.

— Ну, значит никакого адекватного объяснения? — Джонни поднял брови.

— Я... У меня было много дел, честно. Но сейчас все в порядке, — заверил их Питер.

— Почему ты такой серьезный? Случилось что? — спросил Джонни. Питер уставился на него и медленно покачал головой.

— Нет, не волнуйся. Я в порядке, — Питер улыбнулся.

Однако Бен видел, что Питер врал. Он обменялся взглядами с Джонни, но никто так ничего и не сказал.

— Ладно, паутиноголовый, — пробормотал Джонни.

— А вы двое? Как... Чем вообще занимаетесь? Хотите что-то мне рассказать? — поинтересовался Питер.

— Ничего, — Бен нахмурился. — Все как обычно.

— Ах. Ну ладно, круто.

Питер вел себя странно, но Бен никак не мог понять, почему.

***

Рикошет подскочил к нему, преодолев расстояние между двумя зданиями, что было бы невозможно, будь он обычным человеком. Но он — мутант и супергерой. «Очень милый супергерой», — подумал Бен, когда его парень приземлился рядом с ним.

— И тебя отправили в патруль сегодня? — спросил Джонни.

— Ага, — ответил Бен, вытянув последнюю «а». — А где все остальные из твоих?

Так называемые «Слингеры» — команда супергероев — всегда были где-то поблизости с Рикошетом. Бена это раздражало. Раздражало до сих пор, он ведь не был в хороших отношениях с друзьями Джонни, будь то «Слингеры» или «Одиночки». Единственным другом Джонни, с которым Бен ладил, была близкая подруга Джонни Джули Пауэр.

— Я же не всегда с ними, — ответил Джонни.

— Лучше бы всегда. А то вечно у тебя какие-то проблемы.

— Чувак, — Джонни легко толкнул его. — Уже поздно. Ты собираешься домой?

— Я думал в последний раз осмотреться, — сказал Бен и улыбнулся. Он знал, что Джонни не увидит его улыбку, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. — Хочешь ко мне присоединиться, Рики?

— Перестань звать меня так. Мое имя _Рикошет_.

— Ты постоянно зовешь меня _Бе__нджи_. И это звучит чертовски глупо.

— Ну так как раз для тебя!

Бен рассмеялся.

— Так это «да» или «нет»?

— Конечно, да, почему нет.

— А позже заглянешь ко мне в гости? — Бен наклонил голову.

Джонни колебался.

— Хорошо. Но для начала напишу отцу.

Улыбка пропала с лица Бена.

— Тот факт, что ты живешь со своим отцом, отвратителен.

— Работа супергероя не позволяет платить по счетам! И я обещал ему, что закончу колледж, — попытался защитить свою точку зрения Джонни.

Бен замялся.

— Почему бы тебе не переехать ко мне?

— Ты серьезно? — ахнул Джонни.

— Если ты хочешь, конечно.

Его парень стянул свою супергеройскую маску. Его голубые глаза сияли радостью.

— Да, — он прыгнул в объятия Бена, поднял его маску до середины носа и поцеловал.

Бен удивился, но, положив руки на бедра Джонни, ответил на поцелуй.

***

Когда имя Человека-паука смешали с грязью, почти весь мир его ненавидел. Тогда Питеру пришлось придумывать для себя другие личности. Одной из них был Рикошет. Мэри Джейн придумала для него костюм и назвала его самым милым из всех костюмов Питера. Гольфы выше колена, почти до бёдер, были совершенно не в его стиле, но смотрелись отлично. Когда он перестал быть несколькими супергероями одновременно, появилась команда супергероев, которые в точности копировали его костюмы и суперспособности — кучка супергероев-подростков, которые называли себя «Слингерами».

Удостоверившись, что все они хорошие ребята, он перестал приглядывать за ними. Насколько Питеру было известно, команда всё ещё существовала, и снова объявилась в Нью-Йорке примерно полгода назад. У Питера не было с ними никаких проблем.

До сегодняшнего дня.

До того момента, пока он не увидел, как Бен разговаривает с Рикошетом, стоя на крыше одного из зданий. Он не слышал, о чем именно они разговаривали, но, судя по языку тел и крошечному расстоянию между ними, думалось, что они были знакомы. Понаблюдав немного, он уже собирался уходить, как вдруг случилось непредвиденное.

Рикошет прыгнул в объятия Алого паука и _поцеловал_ его.

А Бен? Бен, конечно, поцеловал его в ответ.

Питер едва не взорвался от злости. Он ведь ничего не сказал о том, что Бен и Джонни встречаются, потому он хороший друг и заботливый брат. И даже несмотря на то, что сам был по уши влюблен в своего лучшего друга, хотел поддержать их. Он не сказал им, что знает маленькую тайну, потому что хотел, чтобы те признались сами. Но Бен! Боже, Бен изменял Джонни!

Он встречался с Джонни Штормом, Питер так об этом мечтал. А теперь он_ изменяет _ему?! Питер перепрыгнул с одной крыши на другую, мягко приземлившись.

Бен и Рикошет перестали целоваться.

— Ой, привет, Паучок...

Питер ударил Бена прежде, чем он успел закончить предложение. Тот упал на крышу.

— Блять! — ругнулся Бен. — За _что _ты так?

— Ты изменяешь Джонни!

— Я.... Что?

— Нет, я почти уверен, что это неправда, — сказал Рикошет.

Он был без маски. Выглядел совсем юным. Так, Бен изменял Джонни с другим, совсем молоденьким парнем. Он любил своего брата, но это уже слишком.

— Тебя никто не спрашивал! — Питер огрызнулся на парня. А потом снова посмотрел на Бена. — Он мой лучший друг. Как ты может так с ним поступить? Я... Я пытался вас _поддержать_, хоть мысль о том, что вы встречаетесь была просто отвратительной, потому что... И теперь ты изменяешь ему?

Бен стащил свою маску.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? Надень маску сейчас же! — испуганно закричал Питер, в панике посмотрев на Рикошета.

— Не волнуйся, он знает, — сказал Бен.

— Ты ему рассказал? И как давно ты изменяешь Джонни? Или это Джонни твой любовник?

— Слушай, это не то, что ты думаешь! — Бен поднялся. — Почему ты вообще решил, что мы...

— Заткнись! — выпалил Питер и, развернувшись, зацепился паутиной за стоящее рядом здание и слинял.

Он должен поговорить с Джонни.

***

_«Встретимся на нашем месте»._

Джонни, как всегда, ждал его, сидя на голове Статуи Свободы. Ему позвонил Бен и рассказал, что произошло. Именно поэтому Джонни оставил пламенное послание для Питера.

Через некоторое время Питер приземлился рядом с ним.

— Джонни...

— Я знаю, что произошло, — сказал Джонни. — Бен рассказал мне.

— Он такой мудак! — вскрикнул Питер. — Я не могу поверить, что он так поступил. Хоть он и мой брат, но этому нет никакого оправдания...

— Питер. Бен и я... Мы не пара.

Питер уставился на него. Джонни до ужаса хотелось увидеть лицо, спрятанное под маской. Дурацкий костюм Человека-паука.

— Но...

— Я даже не знаю, с чего ты решил, что мы встречаемся!

— Так вы не встречаетесь?

— Нет!

— Но я слышал, как вы двое... — Питер прочистил горло. Джонни широко раскрыл глаза.

—Ты слышал, как мы двое _что_?

— Слушай, я просто заглянул к Бену, окей? Я не... Я не хотел подслушивать. Но я слышал, как вы двое, ну знаешь, трахались.

Джонни моргнул. А потом разразился громким смехом, закинув голову.

— Чего ты, блять, ржешь!

— Это не... Святые угодники, — у Джонни от смеха заболел живот. — Это самая тупая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал, Паучок. Ты такой глупый.

— Прости? Это_ ты_ называешь меня глупым?

— Бен был со своим парнем. У него есть парень и его тоже зовут Джонни, — объяснил Шторм. — Полагаю, теперь всё встало на свои места.

Он улыбнулся, поняв, что произошло.

— У него... Что?

— Он говорил мне, что у него есть парень, но всегда, когда упоминал его, называл его _Рики_. А еще он сказал, что его парень знает о том, что он Алый паук... Я, если честно, не ожидал, что он тоже супергерой. Рики это сокращенно от «_Рикошет_».

— О. Так значит вы двое не вместе?

—Нет, — кивнул Джонни.

— Упс, — Питер упал на землю и сел рядом с Джонни. Он снял маску, и Шторм не смог сдержать улыбку, когда увидел, как растрепались его волосы. Как же сильно хотелось запустить в них пальцы! — Чёрт, я ударил его просто так.

— Ага, вроде как. Еще и его Джонни сбил с толку.

— Я должен извиниться.

— Ты тупица.

— Ладно, сейчас ты прав, — вздохнул Питер. — Почему он не сказал мне, что у него есть парень?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Джонни, а затем повисла тишина. Почувствовав неловкость, Шторм решил продолжить разговор. — Спасибо, кстати.

— За что?

— За то, что встал на мою защиту. Ударил Бена, потому что решил, что он изменяет мне.

Питер покраснел.

— Ну, ты ведь сделал бы то же самое для меня. Я подумал, что он так развлекался и предпочел молоденького паренька. Сколько, кстати, этому парню лет?

— На прошлой неделе исполнилось двадцать два, — сказал Джонни. Он ведь даже поздравил того другого Джонни с днем рождения. Шторм ни за чтобы не подумал, что этот парень такой же супергерой. Но теперь, оглядываясь назад, он понял, что большинство супергероев встречаются с другими супергероями. — И это грубо! Я тоже симпатичный и молоденький паренек.

— Ой не знаю, Шторм, — Питер повернулся к нему и широко улыбнулся. — Ты не молодеешь.

— Ты ранил меня в самое сердце. Но по крайней мере, я симпатичный.

— Ну да, ты красавчик, — сболтнул Питер.

Джонни удивился. Он ждал, что Питер вывернет это в шутку или заберет свои слова обратно, но он не сделал ни того, ни другого. Поэтому Джонни решил сменить тему.

— Не могу поверить, что ты думал, что я встречаюсь с Беном. Он же... твой клон.

— Это совсем невежливо, — сказал Питер. — Он всё ещё мой брат.

— Да, и это странно! — Джонни отвел взгляд. — Зачем мне встречаться с ним, если у меня уже есть ты?

Питер ничего не сказал, и Джонни был благодарен ему за это.

***

А вот и третий.

Кейн Паркер, тот клон, который меньше всего напоминал Питера. Конечно, у него все еще было такое же лицо, но он был выше и шире. Он носил бороду и длинные волосы, половину из которых завязывал в маленький конский хвост.

— Привет? — Джонни поприветствовал третьего из братьев.

Кейн кивнул, и они пожали друг другу руки.

— Узнал, что он в Нью-Йорке и решил его пригласить, — объяснил Бен. — Ты ведь не против, правда?

— Нет, с чего бы мне быть против? Любой брат Питера мой друг! — пропел Джонни на мотив песни из «Истории игрушек».

К тому же, Кейн просто чертовски горячий.

— Я не твой друг, — сказал Кейн.

— Он самый недружелюбный из нас троих, — пошутил Бен. — Кстати, я только что рассказал Кейну о том, что случилось на прошлой неделе.

Джонни засмеялся и сел на диван рядом с Беном.

— О да, полное сумасшествие.

— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты раскрыл Рикошету свою личность, — возмутился Кейн. — Что ты еще ему рассказал? То, что ты...

— Клон? Эм... Да?

— Бен!

— Что? Он мой _парень_, — Бен закатил глаза. — И мы живем вместе. Правда, сейчас он тусуется со своими друзьями, но это не важно.

— Он уже познакомился с Питером? — Джонни закинул ноги на диван.

— Ну да, — ответил Бен. — Это было ужасно неловко. Питер помогал нам перевозить его вещи. Извиниться так решил. Кстати, тогда-то мне в голову и пришла одна мысль.

— Что за мысль? — спросил Джонни.

— О нет, — выдохнул Кейн.

— Заткнись. Я в этом хорош.

— Нет, не хорош, — сказал Кейн. Джонни оставалось только согласиться.

— Я очень хорош, не спорь. Ну и технически, это была мысль Джонни.

— Моя? — удивился Шторм.

— Нет. Рики. Он... Ладно, его идеи _идиотские_, но тебе это понравится, я клянусь. В общем, мы оба думаем, что Питер влюблен в тебя.

Джонни застыл. Да, пожалуй, они оба мастера ужасный идей. Этот союз явно был заключен на небесах. Просто парочка идиотов. С другой стороны, они с Питером точно такие же.

— Быть не может, вы ошибаетесь.

— Ты просто не видел его реакцию, когда он решил, что я тебе изменяю! — повысил голос Бен. — Он говорил так, как будто... Ты ему нравишься.

— Невозможно, — Джонни помотал головой. — Он натурал. Натуральный натурал. Не смей давать мне надежду!

— Ты влюблен в _Питера_? — спросил Кейн.

— Почему ты так удивлен?

— Ну, это же Питер.

— У Бена же есть парень, — сказал Джонни. — В этом нет ничего странного.

— Ну да, я видел его. Такой идиот. Неважно. Ты тоже, — на губах Кейна была легкая улыбка, поэтому Джонни простил его. По правде, он даже не знал, были ли у Кейна воспоминания Питера. Все эти клоновские штуки такие сложные.

— Полагаю, он думал, что мы встречаемся, и поэтому ревновал, — сказал Бен.

— Но... нет. Я ведь рассказал ему, что однажды трахнул Дакена и он совсем не ревновал!

— _Ты переспал с Дакеном_? Серьезно, почему я должен это слушать? — спросил Кейн, поднявшись, но Бен усадил его обратно.

— Да, поэтому ты здесь, — пояснил Бен Кейну, а потом повернулся к Джонни. — Я думаю, что Питер заревновал, потому что _я_ был твоим потенциальным парнем. Ну знаешь, я же его клон. И вещи, типа «почему это не я?». И мы проверим эту теорию, заставив Питера думать, что ты трахаешься с Кейном, — широко улыбнувшись, закончил Бен.

— Я сваливаю, — Кейн снова встал, а Бен опять потянул его обратно за рукав куртки.

— Перестань! Мы должны подтолкнуть нашего брата к действиям.

— Не должны. Мы могли бы просто пойти к нему и сказать, что Человек-факел в него втюрился.

— Нет! — закричал Джонни и тоже уцепился за куртку Кейна. — Пожалуйста, помоги мне.

— С чего блять? Нет.

— Пожа-а-а-алуйста?

Бен и Джонни смотрели на него с мольбой в глазах. Кейн закрыл глаза, потер виски и вздохнул, скинув чужие руки.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Ненавижу вас.

***

Ночью, патрулируя улицу, Бен нашел Питера. Как только Питер понял, что его брат следует за ним, приземлился в переулке и стал ждать Бена.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он.

— Ну, просто хотел кое-что тебе рассказать, — сказал Бен.

— Оу.

Питер все еще стыдился того, что с ними приключилось. Было еще хуже, когда ему пришлось объясняться с Джонни, парнем Бена, с глазу на глаз, из-за того чертового недоразумения. С тех пор он, в общем-то, и избегал Бена.

— Ты знаешь, я тут кое о чем задумался, — начал Бен. — Я ведь тоже дружу с Джонни, ты в курсе?

— Ну да?

— Мне кажется, ему не помешал бы крепкий член Паркера.

— _Что_? — моргнул Питер.

— Не твой. Я говорю о Кейне. Он в городе, — продолжил Бен. — И он сказал, что ему нравится Джонни.

О боже. Ему не следовало ревновать Джонни к Бену. Ему не следовало ревновать Джонни к своему другому брату.

— А я тут причем? — спросил Питер, сглотнув.

— Просто хотел узнать, это ведь нормально, что я свел их вместе.

— Ты... ты уже их свел?

— Ну да, — ответил Бен.

— Зачем вообще тогда спрашиваешь мое мнение?

— Не знаю. Я просто хотел прояснить ситуацию, пока не случилось очередное недоразумение.

— Где они? — Питер сжал руки в кулаки.

— Кажется, они собирались встретиться в отеле Кейна, — сказал Бен.

— В каком он отеле?

— Что?

Питер положил обе руки на плечи Бена и хорошенько его тряхнул.

— В каком они отеле? В каком номере?

Он обязан их остановить. Ни в коем случае не должен позволить Джонни и Кейну натворить всяких вещей. В этот раз у Питера есть шанс остановить их до того, как что-нибудь случится. Есть, если они еще...

— Расслабься! Да дам я тебе адрес.

***

Питер бросился в отель.

Ему пришлось войти через центральный вход, потому что, если бы он спрыгнул с крыши, то вряд ли нашел бы нужный номер среди тысячи окон. Он остановился всего раз, чтобы быстро переодеться, а потом поспешил в номер, где были Джонни и Кейн.

Даже дверь была открыта. В противном случае, он бы всё равно её вышиб.

А еще они, Джонни и Кейн, были здесь.

— Питер, — вскрикнул Джонни. На нем не было футболки, он лежал на кровати, а полуобнаженный Кейн сидел рядом.

— Прости, — сказал Питер, вошел в номер и закрыл за собой дверь. — Я не могу позволить вам сделать это.

Кейн встал. Он был куда больше, чем Питер. И каждый раз встречая его, Пит удивлялся. Он, черт подери, его клон, неужели ему обязательно быть таким высоким?

— О чем ты? — спросил Джонни.

— Я... Прости. Я просто... Ты и Кейн... Не делай этого.

Кейн поднял рубашку с пола и оделся, а еще по-прежнему молчал. Джонни поднялся с кровати и встал совсем рядом с Питером.

— Я спросил, о чём ты, Пит?

Питер покраснел. Он посмотрел на Кейна, который наблюдал за ними со скучающим лицом, а потом снова взглянул на Джонни. На _его_ Джонни.

— Ты мне нравишься, — выпалил Питер. — И я был так слеп, что понял это, только когда решил, что ты встречаешься с Беном. Мне следовало сказать тебе это раньше, даже если... даже если я тебе не нравлюсь. Я не могу сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, как вы с _Кейном_…

— Ты пиздец тупой, — сказал Джонни, обхватил его лицо руками и поцеловал. Питер замер, даже не ответив на поцелуй.

— Что?

— Ты идиот, — улыбнувшись, повторил Джонни. — Боже, я в долгу перед Беном.

— И передо мной, — добавил Кейн. — И я, кстати, сваливаю.

Он вышел из номера, оставив их наедине. Питер смотрел ему вслед. Что это, блять, такое было?

— Я не понял.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — сказал Джонни. — Да я сохну по тебе уже давно. Я никогда не хотел и не собирался заниматься чем бы то ни было с Кейном. Я же говорил тебе, это странно, спать с кем-то из твоих клонов.

Это Питер помнил.

— Но я все еще ничего не понимаю.

Вздохнув, Джонни рассказал ему все, что случилось. Как он сходил с ума по нему, как Бен сказал, что, может быть, он нравится Питеру, и как они придумали этот план с Кейном, чтобы заставить Питера ревновать и подтвердить тот факт, что Джонни ему не безразличен.

Питер застонал.

— Не могу поверить, что вы двое провернули все это!

— Нам пришлось! До тебя чертовски долго доходит! Я подкатывал к тебе весь прошлый год! — прикрикнул Джонни.

— Что? Так _долго_?

— Ага, ты просто такой натурал! — Джонни отступил назад и сел на кровать. — Во всяком случае, именно так я и думал.

— Оу, мне жаль.

Джонни закатил глаза, а потом взглянул на Питера.

— Ну теперь-то ты понял? Я был в отчаянии и должен был сделать хоть что-то.

— Понял, — Питер вздохнул и обхватил лицо Джонни руками. — я тебя прощаю.

— Прощаешь меня? Это мне следует тебя простить, тупица.

Питер засмеялся, а затем наклонился к Джонни и поцеловал его. Этот поцелуй получился куда лучше, чем их первый. Нежный и мягкий, теплый. Питер закрыл глаза и углубил поцелуй. Джонни запустил руку в его волосы, притягивая его к себе ближе, в итоге упав на кровать. Питер упал на него сверху.

— Загладишь свою вину? — спросил Джонни.

Питер уставился на своего лучшего друга и забыл, как дышать. Джонни смотрел на него пристальным взглядом, его зрачки расширились, щеки покраснели. Точно таким Питер его себе и представлял, когда впервые дрочил на него.

— С удовольствием, — прошептал Питер в губы Джонни, а потом снова поцеловал его.

В этот раз более страстно. Их языки встретились, он поймал нижнюю губу Джонни зубами. Руками гладил обнаженную грудь и спину Джонни, его плечи и бока, по которым он плавно спустился к бедрам. Он поднял ноги Джонни, схватив под коленками, и толкнул его так, что они полностью легли на кровать.

— Питер, — вздохнул Джонни, — я люблю тебя.

— Знаешь, кажется, — Питер улыбнулся, — я тоже тебя люблю, огнеголовый.

Джонни усмехнулся. Сердце Питера сжалось. Он не мог поверить в происходящее. Еще совсем недавно, он думал, что он натурал и что Джонни для него только лучший друг. А сейчас Джонни лежал под ним, полуобнаженный и желанный, и Питер не хотел ничего больше, чем дать Джонни все, о чем он попросит.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — сказал Джонни, стягивая с Питера рубашку.

Питер, оторвавшись от Джонни, стащил свои штаны. Джонни наблюдал за ним, широко раскрыв глаза, и одновременно с этим избавлялся от собственных джинс. Это было странно, и хоть Джонни и раньше видел Питера обнаженным, сейчас всё было совсем по-другому.

Когда Питер остался в одних трусах, Джонни потянул его на себя.

— Трахни меня, — над самым ухом прошептал Джонни. Питер задрожал от горячего дыхания.

— Ебать, — выругался Питер.

— Питер, прошу?

— Да, я... Хорошо.

Они снова поцеловались, плотно прижавшись друг к другу. Питер чувствовал, как возбуждается, прижимаясь к бедрам Джонни. Все это было слишком для него.

— Джонни, — застонал Питер, почувствовав, как пальцами Джонни залез под резинку его трусов.

Зацепив большим пальцем, он потянул вниз трусы Джонни. Шторм тут же поднял бедра, чтобы Питер мог снять последнюю деталь из его одежды. Он обхватил возбужденный член Джонни рукой, и тот мгновенно гортанно застонал.

— Не на... Я хочу тебя во мне, — сказал Джонни.

— Много хочешь, — пробормотал Питер в губы Джонни. — А смазка?

Джонни потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, на что Питер удивленно поднял брови.

— Что? Я готовился. Я бы и себя подготовил, но боялся, что мои ожидания не оправдаются.

Питер усмехнулся, сел на пятки и стянул свои брифы. Теперь, когда они оба были полностью обнаженные, он снова навис над Джонни и наконец осознал, что собирается сделать.

Он реально трахнет своего лучшего друга.

— Ты не обязан, — сказал Джонни.

— Но я хочу, — ответил Питер. — Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я этого хочу.

— Да? — Джонни ухмыльнулся, накрыв ладонью член Питера. — Думаю, очень даже представляю.

Питер стиснул зубы, схватил бутылку лубриканта и выдавил содержимое на пальцы. Сначала он дразнил Джонни, медленно потирая указательным пальцем края дырки, нажимая на нее, но не толкаясь внутрь.

— Питер, — простонал Джонни. — Не будь мудаком.

— Ладно.

Питер вставил палец, и Джонни тяжело выдохнул. Сначала его движения были медленными, он давал Джонни возможность привыкнуть, а затем добавил ещё один палец. Ему нравилось смотреть на Джонни, на то, как менялось его выражение лица, пока Питер медленно смазывал его, растягивая. Он был красивым. А тихие вздохи, срывающиеся с его губ, все равно, что самая лучшая в мире музыка. Но Питер хотел большего. Он хотел услышать, как Джонни кричит, простанывая его имя.

Он добавил третий палец, задел им то самое чувствительное место.

— Питер... — ахнул Джонни. — _Вот блять_. Сделай так ещё раз.

— Так? — Питер улыбнулся, толкнулся пальцами и снова коснулся той точки.

— Да! Да, так, — Джонни откинул голову назад. — Боже, просто... Просто трахни меня уже. Я готов.

— Ты уверен? Ты такой тугой.

— Уверен, — Джонни взглянул на него. — Презервативы тоже на тумбочке.

Питер вытащил пальцы и потянулся за презервативами. Достав один, он разорвал упаковку и надел презерватив на член.

— Поторопись!

— Боже, что же ты такой нетерпеливый, — с улыбкой произнес Питер.

Ему нравилось, как отчаянно Джонни пытался насадиться на него, нравилось, как он широко раздвинул ноги только для него. Он смазал член и прижал его большим пальцем к внутренней стороне бедер своего лучшего друга, раздвигая их еще шире.

Джонни уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя.

— Давай, Питер…

— Я хочу видеть тебя.

Питер убрал руку Джонни от его лица. Тот покраснел еще сильнее. Питер наклонился к нему и поцеловал в последний раз, а затем медленно вошел в него. Он прекрасно видел, как дырка Джонни растягивалась вокруг его члена. И только это уже могло заставить его кончить.

Но он не мог себе этого позволить, ведь хотел большего. Он хотел заставить Джонни стонать.

Когда он вошел полностью, Джонни наконец выдохнул.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Питер.

— Да, я просто... — промычал Джонни. — Я не могу поверить, что мы реально занимаемся сексом.

— Я тоже, — Питер облизал губы.

— Ты, _ох_, можешь двигаться.

Питер кивнул, руками схватился за бедра Джонни и стал медленно двигаться. Вскоре он ускорился, наблюдая за Джонни, который стонал и с трудом дышал, за тем, как дергается член Джонни каждый раз, когда Питер толкается в него, когда их тела шлепаются друг о друга.

Питеру казалось, что всё его тело горит. Может, потому что он трахал Человека-факела, а, может, просто потому что это был _Джонни_ и это было просто _потрясно_. Как жаль, что он не замечал чувства Джонни так долго. Они могли бы заняться сексом гораздо раньше.

— Питер! О да! — простонал Джонни.

Питер потерялся в Джонни. Он застонал в ответ, трахая его, доводя его до оргазма. Прекрасный растрепанный Джонни лежал под ним, шептал и стонал слова, но Питер с трудом разбирал их. В них не было ничего важного. И всё, что заботило Питера, так это Джонни и его чувства, ему хотелось, чтобы Джонни было хорошо и, судя по всему, он все делал правильно.

— Я почти, Питер, я…

— Да, давай, — ответил Питер.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Джонни, чувствуя, как тот сжимается вокруг него. Он, кончая, застонал прямо в губы Питеру. Питер вытащил член, провел по нему рукой несколько раз и кончил с именем Джонни на губах.

Они пришли в себя через несколько минут.

— Мы действительно это сделали, — сказал Джонни.

— Ага, — рассмеялся Питер. — Сделали.

— Долго же пришлось ждать.

Питер не спорил, ведь на этот раз Джонни был кое в чем прав.

***

Дверь кофейни открылась, и Бен поднял взгляд. Он улыбнулся, как только увидел Питера и Джонни.

— Ну, и как поживают наши голубки?

Питер покраснел.

— Ты-то откуда все знаешь?

— Кейн рассказал мне, как ты вломился к ним в номер и признался в вечной любви. Я почти уверен, что все известно, что случилось потом.

— Я не признавался в _вечной_ любви, — сказал Питер.

Джонни рассмеялся.

— Ну, вроде как признавался.

— Бее, вы оба так бесите.

Джонни толкнул Питера в бок.

— В смысле... Спасибо.

— Ты здесь, чтобы поблагодарить меня? — Бен в удивлении поднял брови.

— Ну, — Питер пожал плечами. — Если бы не ты, я не знаю сколько бы времени еще прошло, прежде чем я понял, что влюблен в этого придурка. Ты, типа, свел нас вместе.

— Не за что, — Бен улыбнулся. — Тебе еще следует поблагодарить Джонни. В смысле, моего Джонни.

_Моего._ Ему нравилось, как это звучало. Питер посмотрел на своего Джонни. Бен был уверен, что ему тоже нравится называть Шторма «своим».


End file.
